wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ashbringer
, Blade of the Scarlet Highlord, was an immensely powerful weapon created by Archmage Timolain for Highlord Mograine, the high commander of the Scarlet Crusade. Mograine also became known as the Ashbringer, for legend had it that the power of the blade incinerated his enemies before he took a swing. The blade was believed lost, but has been confirmed to still be in Mograine's possession even after his enslavement by the evil lich Kel'Thuzad, the master of Naxxramas. Item Data Note that the original stats of Ashbringer (top left) are widely believed to be out-of-date and are expected to be updated before the sword is made available on live servers; this is based mostly on the fact that the stats for the epic Corrupted Ashbringer (top right) are far superior. The alternative stats for Ashbringer (above left) have been reported on some web sites( however, this information is suspected to be fake due to only does holy dmg as base damage which the corrupted version does not). Meanwhile, the above-right stats are based on this picture, and is also suspect: Background Ashbringer, the Blade of the Scarlet Highlord, is an object of great mystery and power. Several characters have mentioned the Ashbringer on occasion, but the only beings believed to know the current location of the Ashbringer are Nat Pagle, Master Fisherman, and Prince Tortheldrin, the leader of the Shen'dralar within Dire Maul. Getting the full story from them has proven difficult, but Tortheldrin's followers claim that he may be willing to tell what he knows if a player were to defeat the dragon Nefarian and share the tale with him. Some have brought Nefarian's head to Tortheldrin, though he said nothing that lead to the Ashbringer. It now seems that Highlord Mograine was corrupted by Kel'Thuzad and serves him as a death knight in Naxxramas. He still wields the Ashbringer, though the blade has become corrupted as well. ---- The thread pertaining to Ashbringer can be found here: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.aspx?fn=wow-general&t=6238050&p=1&tmp=1#post6238050 A website dedicated to the search and discovery of the Ashbringer can be found at http://www.ashbringer.com This item is not currently in game as posted on the World of Warcraft General forums, by the community manager Eyonix: "It's true that currently Ashbringer is not in the game, although one day in the future it will be, but not until after there is an awesome legendary item for casters. ;)" Posted on 2-24-06 at 2:15PM E3 Interview with Jeff Kaplan (http://www.nytimes.com/2006/05/09/technology/10warcraftqa.web.html?pagewanted=1) * Q. And will we hear more about Ashbringer soon? * A. You are definitely going to hear more about Ashbringer in patch 1.11. The story continues, though I can’t claim to say that it ends. It’s a good continuation though. * Q. What about legendary caster items? * A. A caster legendary is in the game and ready to go for patch 1.11. It is believed that the corrupted Ashbringer can be obtained as of 1.11 (by defeating Mograine), though the quest to purify the sword (restoring it to its legendary status) has not yet been implemented. = Ashbringer Speaks = The corrupted Ashbringer whispers the following phrases to its wielder: * I... was... pure... once. * Fought... for... righteousness. * I... was... called... Ashbringer. * Betrayed... by... my... order. * Destroyed... by... Kel'Thuzad. * Made... to serve. * My... son... watched... me... die. * Crusades... fed his rage. * Truth... is... unknown... to him. * Scarlet... Crusade ... is pure... no longer. * Balnazaar's... crusade... corrupted... my son. * Kill... them... all! Clips available here: http://www.curse-gaming.com/en/wow/items-22691-corrupted-ashbringer.html The voice of the sword is that of Scarlet Highlord Mograine, the original bearer of the Ashbringer. He tells the tale of his war against the Scourge, and his betrayal by others in the Scarlet Crusade which caused his death at the hands of Kel'Thuzad, who then raised him as a death knight. Scarlet Commander Mograine, his son, witnessed this and his rage was fed by others in the Crusade, and his war against the Scourge. He is blind to the truth, which is that the Scarlet Crusade has become the vehicle for the Burning Legion's vengeance against the Scourge, through the dreadlord Balnazzar. In the end, he asks you to kill them all, but it's unknown whether he means the Scarlet Crusade, the Scourge, or both. = Quotes = "The Ashbringer is dead and there will never be another like him. The lesser Mograine is a far cry from the man his father was. You know this, Commander! It was, after all, your own leadership that was responsible for the death of the Scarlet Highlord Mograine. It was your leadership that manipulated a grieving child to try to recover the sword. A child that has grown into a man with nothing but vengeance and hatred in his heart! And for what? You are no closer to the sword now than you were five years ago. Yet you think that recovering Ashbringer will somehow turn the tide of battle? Let me let you in on a little secret, Commander. The power of the Ashbringer came from the man who would wield it... I was there, Commander. I watched him burn legions of undead in righteous fire before he would even unsheath the blade. Alas, your grasp on history is... lacking. Now be silent and note where you are, lest I inform Lord Fordring and his knights that you are no longer here on amicable terms. I am certain he would take great pleasure in seeing to your 'atonement'." - Commander Eligor Dawnbringer, Light's Hope Chapel "The what-bringer? Oh, ASH-bringer? Never heard of it... What? Stop bothering me!" -Caretaker Alen, Eastern Plaguelands Category:Legendary items Category:Rumors Category:Swords